Sleep Alone
by flavoredwater
Summary: When a one night stand becomes more than that, can Arizona handle the pressure? What will it turn into? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Arizona woke up more tired than usual. She rolled over to her side and found a stunning brunette on the floor next to her. "Yeah, that's why I'm tired." She whispered.

As she reveled over what happened last night, a huge grin spread across her face. This, and by this I mean the one night stands, happened often, but for some reason she smiled bigger this time.

"Must've been good for you too," the brunette on the floor breathed out.

"Mm, yeah. I'm going to go take a shower, and when I'm back, you'll be gone."

"Yeah, okay." The brunette checked her watch. "God, holy shit, I'm so late for my first day of work."

As the brunette collapsed her way around the apartment and to the door, Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the frantic running. She kind of hoped to see her again, but at the same time, she didn't. She was a one night stand for a reason.

As she made her way to work, she saw Mark Sloan, her best friend who lived across from her, step out of his apartment as soon as Arizona did. "Jeez, Robbins," he grinned. "That's like, the 3rd girl this week that I've seen scuttle out of your apartment so quick. What, do you practically throw things at them to get over the shame of not being in a relationship for so many years?"

"Jeez, Mark, I'd figure you'd cheer me on or something, seeing as you've slept with the whole hospital." Arizona mused.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I'm settling down with Little Grey," He said proudly. "Unlike you, after-"

"Shh, don't say her name." Arizona cringed. She did not want to her her ex-girlfriends name.

"Yeah, okay. We all go through the 'break up and then sleep with everyone' phase, but you've been going through it for like, 3 years. Move on, will you? You're starting to look pathetic."

"Did I even ask for your criticism on this?" Arizona snapped.

"Mmm," he rolled the question in his mind. "No, you didn't, but you got my opinion anyways. See you at work."

"Bye, Mark."

As Arizona arrived to work, she saw crowds and crowds of excited interns and residents. It was the glorious part of the year where new interns arrived, new residents arrived, and everything else.

Chief Webber handed every attending their list of residents on their service, and handed residents their list of their interns. "Alright, people. Call your residents, get them on your service, and give them a nice rundown."

Arizona grumbled. "Alex Karev, you're on my service." A tough, eager looking resident approached. "Hi, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you."

Arizona grinned at the potential she could see just by talking to him. "Nice to meet you, as well."

"And..Calliope Torres, you're also on my service."

"Heh, I didn't think we'd be meeting again like this," a familiar voice chirped out.

_Oh Christ. It's the one night stand, come back to haunt me. This is like a scenario from a TV show.._

"Uh," Arizona struggled to find the correct words for this situation. I can handle seeing a one night stand of mine at a bar or something, but definitely not at my work place.

"Yeah, it's cool, I get it. It's probably kind of shocking."

"Uh, definitely," she mused. "Familiarize yourself with these cases, we have rounds in 20 minutes."

Arizona flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Mark," Arizona huffed. "You know, I'm seriously starting to think somebody fucking hates me."

"Huh?"

"I know you saw the girl who flew out of my apartment last night, right?" Mark nodded out of the corner of her eye, seeming amused.

"She's a damn resident here! And, even worse, _my resident._"

"Jeez, Robbins. Now you can officially say you've broken your "no sleeping with co-workers" rule, hm?" He smirked.

"No, no, this isn't funny. I know you know how much I hate my personal life following me to work."

"You're making such a big deal out of this," Mark sighed. "Why don't you ask her out for coffee or something, see if she's a nice girl? Maybe you can get out of that whore-like slump of yours."

She mused over the idea for a few seconds. "No, I can't be one of those attendings who dates their students."

Mark shot her a hurt look. "Hey! I'm one of those attendings now."

"Oh, you know I didn't mean anything by it. I mean, look at how it works for these damn doctors. Cristina, Meredith, they both got married to their attendings. I mean, yeah, Meredith is all happy now with McDreamy," she mused, "But then, think back to Cristina and _Burke. _I just don't even have the energy for that."

"Oh, so you can't be the hot attending who dates a hot student, but you can be the girl at the bar who sits around looking for new girls to sleep with since she's slept with all the other ones?"

Arizona whimpered. That was what she was. She wasn't the same after her ex, Joanne, ripped her in shreds.

_"__This ring is going to look amazing on Joanne's finger," Arizona's friend, Addison, mused. "You seriously did an amazing job. I'd marry anyone who gave me a ring like this.."_

_"__You really think so, Addie?" Arizona was so damn nervous. "Yeah," her friend confirmed. "I think so."_

She cringed at the thought. How wrong Addison was. She thought back to when she asked Joanne to marry her.

_"__Joanne," Arizona breathed. "Will you marry me?"_

_Joanne froze. She opened her mouth to speak, but only whispers too quiet to hear. Arizona was ready to spend a life with her. Buy a house, maybe have children, grow their career together. They'd been together for three years, but it felt like a life time. A life time she wanted to expand on._

_"__I-I've been sleeping with someone else," Joanna croaked._

She felt angry at the thought. She loved Joanne more than anything else, but she betrayed her. She didn't want that again, never. Thus, the serial one night stands.

"Yeah," Arizona whispered. "I guess I can't be anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, This chapter is short, I know, but I really wanted to update as quick as possible. I might not be able to update for a day or two seeing as there is a huge fire (more like 4) happening only a mile away from me and I may be evacuated, so this will have to do for now! Thanks for all the great feedback, as well. This is my first fic ever so I'm not really sure if I'm doing the characters as well as normal, but hopefully I am ;)

"Alright, Dr. Karev, Dr. Torres," She felt her stomach kick just mentioning the name, "It's time for rounds. Now, I know you've probably never been on a peds rotation ever, but it's important you give the parents of the tiny humans enough hope so that they don't rip you apart, but not too much to where they expect their child to make a recovery in less than 30 minutes."

"Got it." replied both residents.

"Okay, Dr. Torres." Arizona motioned for her to repeat the patients history out loud.

"Okay, Timothy Jones, came in for.." Her voice became the only thing she could hear. It was so..husky, so desirable. She wasn't too shabby in bed, either. I'd literally rip her apart given the chance, but we're supposed to be professional friends. Colleagues. I can't let my professional friendship turn into having sex in every on call room in this hospital.

"Dr. Robbins?" Karev motioned his hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What is our plan for patient treatment, Karev?"

"If we just monitor him and make sure he stays stable, he should be able to be discharged by tomorrow." He smiled at the parents, eager to see their childs progress.

"Perfect. Next patient."

Arizona noticed Callie staring at her. _Why is she looking at me like that..like, with sex eyes? Does she seriously want more?_

"Is there something you need, Dr. Torres?"

"Uh, um, no, there isn't."

"Okay, let's go to the next patient, then."

Arizona's pager went off. "Jeez, who's paging me now?"

She went to where the page said. _Why the hell is the page..in an on call room? This is fishy._

She opened the door and saw Callie sitting on the bed. "Oh, I thought I got paged here, I'm sorry-"

Callie cut her off. "No, you did."

"Uh, okay.." Arizona felt her pulse surge. _Nothing good can come from this, I swear. I should just leave. _"Did you have a question or-or something?"

"Yes," she drew the word out and got up. "How much have you been thinking about me all day?"

Callie locked the door and slammed Arizona up against it, locking their lips together and pushing with such a huge hunger. Arizona didn't fight, but instead went along with the motions. Suddenly, she thought about what she was doing and pulled back.

"No, no- I can't do this, I'm sorry. I mean, you're my resident and..it just wouldn't be right." Whispered Arizona. "I mean, I'm not going to lie, you're incredible and all," Callie smiled, "But you're supposed to be my student."

"I can be more than your student," she whispered slyly, "If you'd allow me."

Suddenly, the motions they were doing a few minutes ago continued. Furious hands moved, lips locked together in ways both people had never seen, and husky voices growled. _This isn't supposed to be happening, damn it._

"Mark, I seriously need to talk to you." She pulled on Mark's coat, as if to get his attention.

"Huh-wait. Did you get laid? You've got the sex hair that I've seen way too many times."

His voice became more optimistic than usual. "You broke your rules, didn't you? That ridiculous "I'm never having sex with co-workers or on hospital grounds" thing? I didn't think "

Arizona whimpered. "I did. She literally threw me in a room, locked the door, and said that she  
"could be more than my student if I allowed her.""

Mark shook with laughter. "Well, Robbins, why don't you?"

She grinned. "Maybe I will. I mean, it's not just the on call room that we have in common, she seems like a really nice person. I mean, she's amazing with the patients. I've never seen that much excitement and empathy in most attendings, no less a resident."

-CALLIE'S POV-

Arizona Robbins was wonderful. Not only was she good in bed, there was no denying that, but she seemed so down to earth. She was so..nice, and just peaceful. She wouldn't mind getting to know her outside of an on call room, that's for sure. _Maybe if I just ask her for drinks?_

Callie walked up to Arizona, who was having a decent conversation with the plastic's attending, Mark Sloan.

Callie smiled. "Dr Robbins."

Mark chucked a bit. "Dr. Torres." Arizona responded quickly but with no hesitation.

"Well," Mark whispered, "I'll just leave you two _love birds _alone to yourselves."

"Mark.." Arizona chided.

Callie overheard the pairs conversation and smiled a bit. Arizona definitely had mentioned Callie to Mark, but what had she said?

"So, Dr. Robbins-"

Arizona cut in. "You can just call me Arizona."

"Okay, Arizona, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get drinks ton-"

"Yes."

Callie was taken aback by how quickly the blonde answered. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'd love to get drinks. You know, tonight."

"Awesome, I'll meet you at Joe's. 8 work for you?"

"Yes," Callie whispered. "It works for me."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N _So we're back for another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I have a good feeling about this story (hopefully!) and all I can do is hope that I'm doing the characters justice and portraying them right. Thanks for reading!

Arizona put her scrubs back on and quickly scurried out of the on call room, doing the walk of shame as she put her coat back on. _We haven't even had drinks yet and we've already had sex twice today, jesus._

_Oh God, it's Mark._

"Hey, Robbins. Twice in one day, huh? Good for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got some patients to check on and then I'm going for drinks with Callie."

"You guys haven't even had drinks yet and you just did it again? I wouldn't be surprised if I find her running out of your apartment again tomorrow morning, Arizona."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Mark? When you were serial sleeping with nurses and drug reps because Sloan left and Lexie dumped you, I didn't criticize you. In fact, I was anything but criticizing!"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Can't you do the same thing for me?"

"Not after three years."

"Do you even know the story of what happened, Mark?"

"Yeah, you've told me at least thirteen times, Robbins. Come on, stop serial sleeping. Get with this Torres girl, she seems nice enough for you, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there. I mean, I don't know if it's just sex or what. She does make my stomach flip, but..I don't know."

Arizona plopped down at the bar next to Callie. "Just beer, Joe."

"Hey. I didn't really take you as someone who drank beer."

"It's an acquired taste."

They talked for three hours after that. About their parents, about their careers, about their specialties, about their family, goofy childhood stories..

Callie made Arizona laugh harder than anyone she ever knew. She'd also made her feel surprisingly comfortable.

Callie flashed a smile at Arizona. "I don't know if you'd like to, but, I'd like to take you out for dinner."

Arizona grinned. "Oh, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, that's what people normally call it these days, you know?"

Arizona chuckled. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"You know, they call you McDimples at the hospital?"

Arizona snorted so hard she felt beer in her nostrils.

"They do?"

"Yeah. I mean, I get why. Your dimples are incredible."

Arizona smiled like a two year old.

"I'm going to head home. Dinner tomorrow, right?"

Arizona's stomach literally kicked at the thought of going to dinner with Callie Torres.

"Definitely. I'm really looking forward to it. Night, Calliope."

_Calliope. Did I really just call her by her full name? Does she even like it when people do that?_

"Night, Arizona." She walked off grinning like a fool. Arizona just called her Calliope, and for some reason, she wouldn't mind hearing that for the rest of her life.

Mark walked up and sat down where Callie had previously been sitting.

"Mark? Did you just get here?"

"Heya, Blondie. No, I've been here a while. I was just witnessing the love fest that just took part over here."

Arizona grinned.

"So, you're gonna break your rules? Be the attending that dates a resident?"

Arizona considered it for a second. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, it can't really be that bad, seeing as everyone is doing it. And, I mean, Calliope-I mean, Callie- is really great. She's super smart, she's funny, and she's just..kind. I mean, I've never seen somebody do so well with pediatric patients."

"Well, I'll make reservations for the U-Haul."

Arizona nudged him. "Totally overused."

Mark got up to leave, but whispered something to Arizona first.

"By the way, Blondie, keep calling her Calliope. I think she likes it."

Mark left the building, probably going to spend the night with Lexie. Mark and Lexie had a really great relationship-she kind of grounded him. She seemed much too mature and..old for him, even though Mark was much older than Lexie, but apparently opposites really did attract.

Being in a relationship with a resident still worried Arizona. _It won't be that bad, really. I'd just keep work separated from our private life._

That didn't worry her much anymore, though. Callie seemed amazing. Just a few hours ago, before they got off of work, she and Arizona had a consult on a patient. Callie explained everything to the kid, and to the parents, and made sure they were comfortable. She had a natural ability with children.

The sex was also mindblowing. Arizona had been with lots of women, sure, but none matched how Callie was. She was soft, but she still made you go crazy with desire. I don't even know where she learned it from.

Arizona went to leave Joe's, but was stopped by hearing a familiar laughter.

_Who is that laughing? I..it sounds so familiar._

She turned around to look and immediately saw who it was.

It was Joanne, out with the girl she cheated on Arizona with.

_"__Joanne, will you marry me?"_

_"__I-I'm sleeping with someone else."_

_"__You-you're..you're what? For..for how long?"_

_"__Three months."_

_She slipped the ring back into her jacket pocket._

_"__Who is she?"_

She knew Joanne saw her. She absolutely knew it. How long had she been there? It doesn't matter, Arizona was leaving now. She hated Joanne with every fiber of her being. No, she actually didn't hate Joanne. She just pitied her. She knew she wasn't happy with her girlfriend and she made it perfectly clear every time she tried to come crawling back, but I'd never take her back. I don't want someone else's sloppy seconds, especially when they're Joanne.

_"__Arizona, please! I-I didn't mean it..it's nothing!"_

_"__If it was nothing, you'd have ended it! That doesn't excuse it anyways..you fucked up!"_

_"__I was just so angry after my father's death, I just wanted more company.."_

_"__I wasn't enough? Damn it, Joanne! I was proposing to you! You were the person I wanted to buy a house with, grow old with! You ruined it."_

_"__I ended it with her, it's over!"_

_"__No. It's over between us."_

But yet she didn't manage to stay away from the other girl. She never reverted back to her until she got denied enough times by me.

_"__Arizona."_

_"__Joanne, what the hell do you want? Do I have to get you a shock collar, so every time you come over to my apartment I can just shock your ass away?"_

_Joanne looked hurt. _

_"__Don't give me that face, Joanne. I wasn't the one who cheated. Stop coming to my damn apartment!"_

_"__Arizona!"_

_The door slammed shut._

She still saw Joanne quite a bit around Seattle. It had been three years, yet every time she saw Joanne, she still felt so angry.

That doesn't matter, anyways. She was really growing to like Callie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – So I got a review that made me want to clarify something. Right now, Arizona is kind of doubtful at the moment about dating Callie and she's going through with it anyways, but there will be a struggle. Sorry it took me a while to update, I've just been sort of busy with other things, planning the story, etc. Sorry this review is a bit short too, I wanted to put it out.

Arizona and Callie sat down for dinner at one of Arizona's favorite restaurants. She came here a lot, but never before with a date.

"You said you came from a military family, right?"

"Yep. My dad, my grandpa, and my brother were in the military." Arizona said, smiling.

"How did they handle your coming out?" Callie asked.

Arizona mused. "They were alright with it. I was really expecting my dad to tell me to get the hell out of the house, but he was surprisingly okay. You?"

Callie grinned. "My family disowned me. I was just wondering about your family since, well, they came from a military background."

Arizona frowned. "I know. It's really difficult sometimes when people come out. Lots of people think it's easier now a days, but it's still really difficult. Losing family, friends, et cetera, even though you're the same person you were a few minutes ago."

Callie nodded. "So, you said your family was in the military? What's your brother do now?"

"Oh. Uh, my brother..he passed away while he was still in the military."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, I didn't know-"

Arizona interrupted. "No, really, it's fine. That was a while ago."

The tension started for a few seconds, but died just as Arizona asked Callie a question.

"Why did you find interest in pediatrics?"

Callie lit up immediately at the question. "I just love it. It's really intense, no other specialty gives me a thrill like this."

Arizona grinned. "That's exactly why I chose pediatrics, too."

"You know, Karev is thinking about going into orthopedics?"

A quick snort came out of Arizona's mouth. "Ortho? That's.."

"Carpentry." They both said at once.

They both laughed.

"So, I'm just curious, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but..why did you wait so long to ask someone out? I mean, I've heard around the hospital that it's been a good three years."

Arizona laughed. "It's quite pathetic, really. I'd rather not bore you with the whole story."

Callie made a questioning face.

"I, uh, I basically had the emotional stability of a sinking ship after my last relationship," Arizona chuckled, "So I didn't bother dating anymore. I threw myself into my work, and I guess I'm getting pretty tired of throwing myself into work."

Callie giggled. "I get the whole ex thing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I did the same thing, too. Had a great relationship, at least I thought it was, and randomly walked in on her with somebody else. I was a first year resident at the time, just out of internship, so I basically just started working more. I basically lived in the hospital- I never left."

Arizona smiled a bit. Callie knew how it felt to be cheated on, at least.

"That reminds me. Why did you come here for the rest of your residency?"

"Hm, after my parents basically disowned me I decided I wanted to move away and get a change of scenery. So, I applied for Seattle Grace and I got in. I can already say I like Seattle more, but the rain. Does it ever stop?"

"Not really. But you get used to it, after a while. Winter is nice here, too."

Callie nodded. "What's the deal with Mark Sloan, by the way? I know you guys are close, but I just hear a lot about him."

Arizona snickered. "He's a nice guy, he really is. He used to be the biggest man whore ever, though, before he started dating Lexie. The nurses once started protesting because of him. He's an incredible surgeon, though."

"And Teddy Altman?"

"Ah, Teddy. She's on vacation right now but she should be back soon, but she's really great too. An incredible surgeon as well. Her and Cristina Yang are practically Batman and Robin together. Yang is a good surgeon, too. She's been in cardio for a while, but she's really just gotten into it since Teddy came after the previous cardio attending, Erica Hahn, left."

Callie nodded. "I was just wondering, I've heard a lot about those two. Being a new resident and all, I was just curious."

"The hospital is basically a rumor mill. Gossip spreads quick, so does talk. It's quite weird sometimes.

Callie laughed. "I've gathered that by now."

They both collected their check.

"Dinner was nice, really. Thanks."

"Yeah, it was. I'll uh, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

They both parted ways, grinning to each other.

_Maybe this won't be so bad at all. _Arizona thought.

Arizona walked in to work today with a certain kind of jump in her step. She was finally getting involved in a relationship, not a one night stand.

Suddenly, Callie walked up to Arizona.

"Hey, can you let me scrub in on that surgery you're doing soon?"

"Ah, no, I can't. I don't need any more residents."

"Aw. Please? I'll make it up to you."

Arizona put down her pen and looked up at Arizona.

"The way you're talking to me right now? It's like I'm someone you're seeing, not like I'm your attending."

Callie looked shocked.

"I can't really do this. Not if you're going to come up to me like this. Maybe I should really re think this relationship."

Callie chuckled. "Really? I don't get why it's such an issue."

Arizona sighed. "It's an issue because I'm a professional being. I like to maintain my reputation. I don't like to be part of the rumor mill of this hospital. I'm sure some people are fine with it, yes, but not me."

"Come on, really? So you're just cutting me off because of this?"

Arizona gave a sarcastic smile. "I guess I am."

Arizona couldn't ruin her reputation for a fling. It could become more than a fling, but..would Arizona take that chance?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N, I just wanna say, 68 followers (as I'm writing this chapter.) is incredible. Thanks everyone!

Arizona hurled over a trash can and puked. "Jesus."

"Hey! Robbins, you better get yourself checked out. Stop working, go get yourself in a bed. I'll find a resident to come check you out." Dr. Bailey ordered.

"Really, Bailey, I'm fine. It's just a.." Arizona clenched her stomach. "A stomach ache, that's all."

Miranda gave her a stern look. "Bed. Now."

Arizona huffed and found herself a bed in the E.R. Soon, a resident would come an examine her, and she'd probably just be put under observation.

"Hey," Callie greeted.

Arizona huffed. "You're the resident Bailey sent?"

"Yep. Don't worry though, the joy patients feel when they see me is tremendous."

Arizona let out a stiff laugh. "Right, right. Just examine me and put in my I.V, please?"

Callie grinned. "You know, last night, I actually planned on going out to dinner again with you, but instead I sat inside watching numerous T.V shows I've already seen before."

Arizona gave a sincere smile. "I have sympathy for you, seeing as I've done that numerous times myself. I practically spent the whole night watching _Skins _and getting utterly upset for numerous reasons."

"Oh, let me guess. All of the Naomi and Emily parts?"

A snicker left Arizona's lips. "Oh, so you've been in my spot before?"

"Many, many times. More than I'd like to admit, actually. More than once has Netflix and a pint of ice cream been my hot date."

Arizona laughed so hard she almost puked again. "Oh, God. I'm pretty sure it's just food poisoning, but I really would like to get back to work-"

"Nope. You're going to sit here for a while and let the fluids go through your body, and then you're going home."

"Ah. Who says?"

"Bailey. But, I say, you owe me dinner sometime this week. You know, you owe me an apology."

Arizona smirked. "You're right, I do. I was an ass."

"Oh? I didn't hear you, can you say that again?" Callie asked, sarcastically.

Arizona chuckled. "Don't rub it in."

"Nobody can resist the charm of," Callie changed her voice into a husky, sensual voice, "Callie Torres."

Arizona felt her whole body shake.

"Right, and don't worry, I won't mess up your pediatric department."

Callie walked off, and Arizona let a small smile form.

Was this woman trying to kill me?

Maybe.

As Arizona walked into her apartment, feeling a bit nauseous, she pulled out her phone and found "Calliope" in her contacts and started texting out a message.

_How about tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow sounds great. _

She could almost feel Callie's eager grin through the phone.

_Great. _

Arizona smiled and put her phone down.

"I just need to stop being such a hard ass," she whispered.

Arizona woke up to her pager blaring. _9-1-1. E.R. _

"My God, it's not even 4 AM yet."

Arizona got ready as quick as possible and drove to the hospital.

"Tuck?"

"Arizona, thank God," Bailey muttered. "Tuck-he got out of his bed and a shelf fell over on him, I don't know how.."

"I'll try my best, I promise." Arizona pulled out her pager and sent a page to Callie. She would need all the help she could get on this case.

Arizona ran into the trauma room.

"Take him up to C.T right now, and prep an O.R."

The nurse nodded. "Right away, doctor."

Callie ran right up to Arizona. "What's the case?"

"It's Dr. Bailey's son. We both have to really make sure that we don't mess up on this, alright?"

"Right, okay. Is he up in C.T?"

"Yes. Come with me."

They both walked into the C.T room, the scans starting to show up.

"Dear God.." Callie started.

"It's like all of his organs have just shoved into each other."

"Go prep him, right now. We have to operate on this immediately."

Many hours later, the surgery was done.

"Dr. Bailey, the surgery went fine. He's in the pediatrics wing right now. I'm going to monitor him for a while, due to the extent of his injuries."

Dr. Bailey let out a major sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you. So much."

Arizona smiled and hugged Dr. Bailey. Sometimes being a pediatric surgeon was worth it.

Callie walked up behind Arizona. "It's nice, saving a life, isn't it?"

"It's one of the best feelings ever. I could do it forever."

Callie beamed.

"Oh, right, that reminds me. I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to cancel dinner tonight. I really want to make sure I can monitor Tuck tonight, just in case any complications arise." Arizona said, remorsefully.

"Right. No, it's fine, I understand. We're surgeons, cancelling a dinner isn't news for us."

Arizona laughed. "It definitely isn't. It can be a damper, though."

Callie nodded. "Some people just don't understand that you need to be saving lives instead of discussing every day issues over salad."

Arizona laughed. "I know."

"Anyway, that surgery was as good as any dinner."

Blushing, Arizona said "I'm glad you had a good time, Calliope."

Callie's eyes twinkled at Arizona's use of her full name.

"Do you want to, uh..go to an on call room?" Arizona asked Callie quietly.

"I'll race you."

"Hey, Mark. How's it going?"

Mark huffed. "Well, I just did a skin graft- wait. Did you get laid?"

"Why, Dr. Sloan, I don't know what you are insinuating." Arizona said in a singsong voice.

"Right. Right, Dr. Robbins. You and cute peds resident back together?"

Arizona made saucer eyes. "How did you even know we broke up?"

"I was sitting like, two inches away from you. You-you didn't see me?" Mark asked.

"Oh. Right. No, I totally saw you, I just..forgot."

Mark faked being offended. "Right, you totally did. Anyways, keep getting laid. I like cheerier than normal Robbins."

"Oh, it's not just that. You didn't hear about what I did?"

"Nope, I basically just got here a bit ago. Didn't have time to do anything else other than that skin graft."

"Callie and I operated on Tuck."

"Bailey's son? Is he alright?"

Arizona nodded. "Yup. That's also why I'm so excited. You should've seen it, the whole O.R was practically blazing."

"Good on you, Robbins. Sex and saving little children."

"You're just jealous the majority of your day consists of giving older women boob jobs."

"Tuck is doing good, he's come out of the anesthetic." Callie said proudly.

"Right. That's good, I'm still going to monitor him, though. After a surgery like that I think it's just best to make sure."

"Of course. I just feel so bad for Bailey, she was so upset.."

Arizona sighed. "That's how all the parents are. Kid gets hurt, parents blame themselves over the littlest things. They only rest once you get their kid through the worst of it, but before that, they're a mess. Sometimes, parents are the opposite, especially in teenagers. In peds, you have to advocate for your patients more often than not, especially since they can't do that for themselves."

Callie sighed. "It's the worst when they think their kid is faking, just to get out of school."

"Oh. Tell me about it, I could probably write a 1000 page book on cases I've had like that."

Callie's frown grew into a big smile. "You're incredible, you know that? I mean, not just as a surgeon."

Arizona blushed harder than she's ever blushed. She stuttered, trying to find the correct words. "Well, th-thanks. You are too."


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy walked through the doors of the hospital and immediately up to Arizona.

"Hey, friend."

Arizona knew that voice anywhere. "Teddy, you're back already? Was Brazil not good enough for you?" Arizona asked sarcastically.

"Nope, it was perfect. I just really missed the inside of an O.R, hands holding a heart.."

"Teddy, sometimes I think you should just marry an operating room. You get so misty eyed talking about it."

"Right, Arizona. Like you don't like operating!"

"Hey! I never said I didn't like saving the lives of tiny humans, you know."

Teddy hugged Arizona. "It's nice having you back. What's been going on since I've been gone for a month?"

"Oh, nothing. Just surgery, you know."

Teddy grinned. "Arizona Robbins, I know that 'dodge the question' tone of voice. I'm going to take a guess but I'm probably going to be wrong since you haven't in three years..are you seeing someone?"

Arizona let out a snort. "Right. While you were gone, a bunch of new residents came in –although none were cardiothoracic so Yang is still yours – and one of them just happened to be someone I slept with the night before."

"You..what?"

Arizona laughed. "I picked her up in the bar the night before, and then the next day I saw her at work. I didn't even know what happened. With my luck, she just so happened to want to be on my pediatrics service, too."

"Right. That's just your luck, Robbins. So is it purely sex, or are you actually letting your emotions get involved, huh?"

"Whatever, Teddy. At least I managed to get someone to sleep with me."

Teddy gasped.

"You know I'm joking," Arizona said with a wink. "Anyways, yes, I'm actually letting my emotions get involved for once. Isn't that such a shocker?"

"Really? This girl must be special if you're actually letting go of your three-year-grudge of being a hard ass. I've got to meet her, or at least see her. What's her name?"

"Calliope Torres. I mean, Callie Torres. Don't call her Calliope." Arizona added.

"Oh, let me guess, she only likes _you _calling her 'Calliope', right?"

Arizona blushed. "Maybe."

"Oh, Arizona Robbins, you're _so _charming." Teddy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Aw, whatever, Teds. You're just jealous you haven't been laid in a while."

"Right. About that.."

Arizona gasped. "Teddy Altman, you player."

"Right. Is that her?" Teddy asked, motioning towards the infamous brunette.

Arizona smiled proudly. "Yep, that's her."

Teddy sniggered. "Way to go, Arizona Robbins. She's good looking."

"I know she is." Arizona said, a long sigh following.

"What was that sigh for?" Teddy inquired.

Arizona looked sideways at Teddy. "I mean, she's just so..nice? She's great with patients, she's got an amazing personality..she's great. I'm just afraid I'll mess it up."

"How?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid one day, maybe I'll just randomly leave or something. Maybe I'm not ready for commitment yet?"

Teddy let out a boom of a laugh. "Arizona, come on. If you really like her as much as your eyes let off when you look at her, I'm sure you won't do that."

Arizona's eyes got twinkly. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Just go with the motions."

"Right. The motions. Last time I went with the motions, I proposed and my relationship ended."

Teddy sighed. "Just don't be such a big baby about it, Robbins. Be glad you don't have to resort to trying to find people on online dating websites. If a one night stand gets you something like this, maybe I should try it.."

"Oh. Right. Because you and purely sexual relationships work out. Do I have to remind you about Mark Sloan?"

Teddy grinned. "That was a moment of weakness, I can try again!"

"Sure, Teddy. Sure."

"Why do you look so confused?" Callie's voice came from behind.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired, I didn't sleep at all last night."

Callie laughed. "I know, I was too busy keeping you awake. Anyways, I was just wondering.. do you want to come over to my place later? I can cook dinner."

Arizona blushed. Last night was very..adventurous.. "Definitely. I didn't know you could cook."

Callie nodded. "I'm quite a good cook, among other things that I'm good at." Callie said, with a wink.

Arizona choked on her own spit.

"I'll see you tonight, alright? I'll text you my address."

"Alright, see you."

Callie was across the room with a patient, while Arizona stared at her from across the hospital.

_God, she's so beautiful._

Teddy tapped Arizona on the shoulder out of nowhere.

"Oh, shit!" Arizona yelled, as she practically jumped out of her skin.

"Woah. What, did I interrupt you daydreaming about your girlfriend?"

Arizona coughed. "Ah, no, I was just uh..thinking about a case."

"Right. You chastise me for loving the O.R, yet you make loving eyes to your girlfriend over there. Have you booked the U-Haul yet?"

Arizona scoffed. "Come on, give me a break. She's got a great personality and she's amazing in bed, I mean-"

Teddy plugged her ears and started to walk off. "Lalalala! I don't wanna hear it!"

Arizona smirked. That was one way to get rid of Teddy.

Arizona smiled. Callie's apartment was really nice, quite home-y. It was really..dark, though. Kind of like a cave.

"I had no idea you could cook."

Callie scoffed. "I can do surgery, I can prepare a bit of food. It's really just a bunch of ingredients."

Arizona looked embarrassed. "I really can't cook..at all. I mean, unless it's microwavable or you put it in the oven, you're starving."

Callie giggled. "Really, you're a big shot surgeon, but you can't cook?"

"Nope. I can do lifesaving surgeries, kick your ass at Mario Kart, and many other things, but I could catch a sandwich on fire."

Callie laughed. "So, what, do you just microwave food most nights?"

Arizona grinned. "I normally have something in the freezer, but I normally go out to eat or order in anyways."

Callie went silent for a few seconds.

"Don't you ever get tired of how dark your apartment is?"

Callie laughed. "I couldn't live in a really vibrant apartment. I mean, your apartment looks like the easter bunny projectile vomited pastels all over the place."

Arizona nearly choked on her white wine. That was another thing she liked about Callie, she had a really good choice in wines.

"Right. I just like to surround myself with peppy colors."

Callie grinned. "That's because you _are _a peppy person. I mean, you're very cheerful."

Arizona faked being offended. "Why, Calliope, are you insinuating I'm too cheerful?"

"Nah. I'm just not as peppy or energetic as you are, you know?"

Callie took the dinner out of the oven and put it on the counter, but quickly turned around and left it.

"Oh, that smells good-What are you doing?"

Callie quickly grabbed her from behind and started kissing her.

"You're- the food- it's gonna get cold."

Callie let out a husky chuckle. "There will be other dinners."

Walking clumsily into the bedroom, Callie grinned.

Arizona woke up the next morning next to Calliope. She stared at her for a few seconds before looking at the clock.

"Oh, fuck, it's so late, I have to be at work in twenty minutes.."

Callie turned over and groaned. "What-what's going on?"

"Get up, get up. We have to be at work in twenty minutes."

Callie snapped up and looked at Arizona. Between the morning fog still resting in Callie's eyes, she saw scratch marks on Arizona's neck, and a huge hickey.

"Woah, what the hell is on your neck, Arizona?" Callie asked, half asleep.

"Huh? What do you-" Arizona ran her fingers across her neck. "Holy fuck, it feels like I got mauled!"

Callie formed a prideful grin as Arizona rushed into the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking God!" Arizona's yell rang.

"What?"

"I look..this looks..I can't cover this with make-up..I have an important meeting today, too! I have to explain why peds deserve the grant money. They're never going to take me seriously when I look like Edward Cullen got a hold of me."

Callie let out a sharp laugh, and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Woah. It really does look like you got mauled. I'll give you one of my turtle necks or something, nobody will ever know."

Arizona nodded. "Right. Right, I'm just over reacting."

"Hey, Arizona!" Teddy called, dashing to get into the elevator before the doors closed.

Teddy let a slight grin appear. "What's with the turtle neck?"

Arizona's face turned beet red. "I'm just a bit cold, that's all."

"Are you really trying to fool anyone with that?" Teddy stated as she grabbed the turtle neck and pulled it down.

"Jesus-" Teddy started.

"I know! I have a board meeting today, too. Nobody is going to take me seriously." Arizona mumbled, worriedly.

Teddy started laughing. "You look like somebody tried to murder you in a dark alley way. I mean, how does this even happen?"

"Well-"

Teddy inhaled sharply. "I actually don't really want to know, thanks."

Arizona grinned. "Don't be jealous."

Teddy sneered. "Right, because I want to look like hell right on the day of a board meeting."

Arizona smiled slyly. She remembered last night, and frankly, the numerous scratches and hickeys were worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Hey, Calliope, I wanted to tell you about something." Arizona said.

Callie's face morphed into curiosity. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Right. Well, there's a man in his fifties, I'd say, stalking you around the hospital for a few hours now. I figured he'd have gone away but, he hasn't. I just figured I'd tell you because..it's kind of creeping me out."

Callie started thinking for a second.

"Oh, look, he's right there." Arizona urgently motioned her head over to the man standing in the waiting room.

"Oh my God," Callie muttered.

"What?"

"That's-that's my father. What the hell.."

Arizona sighed. "Didn't he disown you?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. What the hell is he doing here? He hasn't talked to me for a year, but he's here right now?"

_"Calliope!" Carlos yelled._

_"What? I'm not staying to listen to this anymore."_

_"This is a sin, you will go to hell!"_

_Callie scoffed. "Do you think I just woke up and said, 'hey, I'm going to be bisexual today'? This isn't a choice!"_

_Carlos huffed. "You are choosing hell right now, with your words. You are betraying you and your family!"_

"I can't talk to him. I really can't deal with yelling at a brick wall that doesn't listen to anything."

Arizona sighed. "You don't have to talk to him, you know? It's okay."

Callie shook her head. "I really have to talk to him. He won't leave either way."

Arizona gave a sympathetic smile to Callie. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Callie exhaled and walked over to her father. "Hello, daddy."

Carlos stiffened. "Are you seeing that woman over there?"

"You never really skipped asking the hard questions, did you, dad?"

Carlos chuckled. "You didn't answer my question, Calliope."

A harsh sigh ensued. "Yes, I am. Why are you here?"

"We used to talk all the time, Calliope. You haven't called me in over a year."

"Are you forgetting something? You are the one who disowned me! I didn't just stop calling. I didn't call because I knew you'd never answer!"

Carlos sighed. "I'm here to change that."

Callie scowled. "Are you accepting that what you said to me a year ago is null? That being gay or bisexual isn't a choice, that you won't go to hell?"

Carlos sighed. "If you will acknowledge what you are doing with your life is wrong, then I will accept what I said a year ago is null."

"It's not worth your time to be here. I'm not going to revoke what I said."

"How did it go?" Arizona asked cautiously.

Callie groaned. "He basically told me that if I told him I wasn't 'really bisexual', he'd forget it all happened."

Frowning, Arizona saw Carlos again. "He's still here, you know? Maybe you can just talk to him?"

"I guess I could try. It's like yelling at a plant, though. He just doesn't get it."

"You have to try, you know? I mean, it's your parents. That's the most special relationship in your life. If he still doesn't let go..at least you tried."

Callie nodded. "How come you're always right?"

Arizona snorted and put her arm on Callie's. "It's just my lot in life."

Callie started to walk off, but Callie grabbed her arm.

"If you really have to, you can tell him we broke up, even if it only helps a bit." Arizona offered.

Callie grinned. "I wouldn't be able to do that."

Carlos inhaled. "Is it always raining here?"

Callie let out a tiny laugh. "Yes, mostly. Sometimes it seems like it never stops."

Carlos looked at Callie and closed his eyes momentarily. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, it never stops raining, really-"

Carlos laughed. "Not about the rain, Calliope."

Callie looked confused, finally realizing what her father was talking about. "Oh. Yes, I'm sure. I'm not moving back, I'm not going to revoke what I said-"

"I know now what I said was foolish. I've had some time to think. I can't say I understand what you're doing, but I'm not willing to lose you over it."

Callie let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't do this just because you don't want to lose me, Dad. Do it because you know you're finally wrong."

Carlos frowned. "I can't do that right now, but I think in time I will be able to."

Callie let out a sigh of somewhat relief. Even if her father wasn't fully cooperating, he was at least giving an inch. That was an inch further than he'd given a year ago.

"I'm leaving tonight, Calliope. But, will you start calling me again?"

Callie laughed. "Of course I will."

Callie's pager went off. _911. E.R. Doctor Robbins._

Rushing to the E.R, she found Arizona waiting right near the trauma bay.

"There was a huge accident- a huge train accident. Lots of kids who need help," Arizona rushed.

"Oh, okay, I'm coming-"

"No, stay here, get the incomings. You're with Bailey until I get back."

"Alright."

Arizona hopped in the ambulance with a few other doctors as the door shut.

"All right, what's the situation?"

A male doctor frowned. "Train blew up for no reason, cops and witnesses believe someone planted explosives. They still think there might be more."

Arizona exhaled.

As they arrived on the site, it looked like hell. The whole train looked like someone damn near blew it into pieces.

As Arizona observed the area further, she noticed there weren't even any kids in the area. She went to go help other patients.

Suddenly, Arizona heard a kid yelling.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck!"

"Shit," Arizona muttered as she ran to the sound.

"Where are you? I'm a doctor!"

The kid was obviously crying, his voice cracking worse by the minute, almost barely audible.

"I'm-I'm still inside the train!"

Arizona groaned. He was right in the train that got blown up first, but a tiny part still remained.

This would be easily, if the train wasn't in the midst of so much rubble.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

Arizona winced as she tried to crawl through the train's window. Luckily, the window was blown out, but still easy to crawl into.

A sharp piece of metal scraped her skin. Wincing, Arizona accidentally shoved her arm deeper into it.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. So stupid," She muttered. "Stings like a bitch."

She looked at the huge gash in her arm and sighed. That was a really big cut. It didn't matter, she needed to save this kid.

"Where are you?!" Arizona yelled. It was too dark to see anything, and her flash light barely picked anything up. Night was possibly the worst time for this to happen."

"I'm right here!"

The kid was right in front of her.

"Okay, okay. I'm here," Arizona said, kneeling down in front of the kid. "Are your legs okay? What's your name?"

"I broke-both of my legs are broken, I think. My name's Daniel."

Daniel. "Alright, Daniel, you'll be okay. All right? We'll get you on an ambulance."

She took her flash light and observed the rest of Daniel's body. No visible injuries, except his legs.

"Can I pick you up? It's the only way I'll be able to get you out, all right buddy?"

Daniel wiped a tear away. "Okay. Is my dad okay?"

Arizona sighed. "I'm not sure, Daniel. We'll have to see once you're okay, all right?"

As Arizona picked up the kid, he let out a shriek of pain. "You have to bear with me, Daniel. I'm gonna have to inch out of this window."

Somewhat luckily for Arizona, the window was slightly tipped to the side. Easier to jump out of than to climb into, she thought.

She threw the bag of medical supplies out of the window first and then slowly inched herself out, holding onto Daniel for dear life. As she fell, the impact made her fall a bit, causing Daniel to wince in pain again.

"I've got a kid!" Arizona yelled, grabbing the medical bag.

Suddenly, screams shook the air. "Get down!"

Arizona reacted instinctually and put Daniel down quickly, but as gentle as she could, and shielded him. A huge explosion rocked the air, blowing all kinds of sharp debris that once rested on the cold ground out again.

Arizona yelled in pain as a sharp piece of metal sliced right into her back. "Holy shit,"

Daniel started crying again. "Daniel, no, please, shhh. It's okay, we'll get you out alright, okay?"

Teddy ran up to Arizona. "I just got here, are you okay? You've got-"

"I know what I've got in my back, just take Daniel. He's got two broken legs, everything else seems to be okay. Make sure he finds his dad, all right? I've got to help some more people-"

"No, you're not helping anyone else. Go back to the hospital. You already helped, this kid would've died in that explosion had you not gotten him out."

Arizona looked back at the train where Daniel used to be. It wasn't even there anymore, it was gone.

"Okay, all right." Arizona said, wincing.

Arizona walked through the doors of the E.R with a small, but pretty good size, chunk of metal hanging out of her, and a large cut.

A nurse gasped and ran up to her. "Dr. Robbins, are you-"

"I'm fine, just, please get me a resident or an intern to help me out with this."

The nurse nodded and ran quickly to go page a resident as Arizona sat down on the side of a gurney in the hall. It looked like Seattle Grace got most of the patients from the incident, as all the beds were full. She didn't see Daniel, but she assumed he was getting his casts done. She grinned as she thought of how she just saved a life. Not surgically, but it still felt damn good.

Callie ran up to Arizona.

"Jesus, what did you-"

Arizona sighed. "I'm fine, just help me out here. I don't think the metal is infecting anything, just pull it out and suture up my cut."

"How did this happen?"

"I ran into the wreckage of what was the rest of a train to save a kid, and then the same wreckage exploded again. I saved the kid. He's fine."

Callie shoved Arizona, making her wince. "What the hell was that for? That hurt like hell."

"You could've died, you idiot!"

Arizona was confused. "What? I saved a kid, from dying. Did you just not hear me?"

Callie shook her head. "That's not the point, and you know it." Callie muttered as she pulled out the metal piece, making Arizona wince.

"What? I didn't hear you, you muttered-"

It had only been three months, sure, but Callie couldn't hold the words back anymore. Not only that, but she had never been more sure about anything. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life, ups and downs, negatives and positives, ultimately with Arizona.

Arizona shook her head. "I don't get what the deal is, but whatev-"

Callie put down the suture kit and stared at Arizona. "The big deal is I love you, damn it!"

Arizona grinned in between Callie babbling.

"Calliope. Calliope!"

Callie stopped babbling. "Uh, yeah?"

"I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Arizona knew, deep inside, Callie was perfect for her. She loved everything Callie did. She could probably spill coffee all over herself and still look amazing doing it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Callie nodded.

"How come you were free when I came in? Did you not get any patients?"

Callie sighed. "All three of mine died. Really brutal injuries."

Arizona nodded.

"Right, can I ask you a question this time?"

"Of course."

Callie grinned and looked at Arizona. "How did this not hurt that much?"

Arizona let out a sly chuckle. "I'm just _that _good."


End file.
